paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Shacklethorne Auction
Shacklethorne Auction is a PAYDAY 2 heist released on August 15th, 2018, the third day of the ICEBREAKER event. In the heist, the Payday Gang receives a tip from The Elephant about an auction that is being held, which contains an artifact the crew needs to assemble a device. Overview Objectives #Enter the auction house #Disable the security boxes (0/2) #Go to the vault #Place device on the keypad #Access the auctioneer's office #*Turn off the power, take auctioneer's keycard, and turn the power back on (Stealth) #*Drill the office door / Use keycard (Loud) #Hack the laptop #Enter the code #Wait for the time lock (Loud only) #Collect the tool (if not already acquired) #Use blowtorch on the panel #Grab the tablet #Wait for the helicopter (Loud only) #Secure the item #Escape or secure more loot Assets Purchasable Intel Walkthrough The players start outside the mansion. Either enter by disabling the power to the metal detectors in the entrance or using the ladder asset. Once inside, the crew needs to find and hack two security boxes to access the storage area and reach the vault. The vault has a keypad with a code that changes every ten minutes, so the players first hack the keypad to stop it from changing (even though generally speaking, it's very unlikely for any players to take that long a time to get the code from the computer and enter it, or even finish the heist in it's entirety). Next, the players need to enter the auctioneer's office to get the code. In stealth, they turn off the power to lure the auctioneer away from the crowd of civilians and grab his office keycard, while in loud they simply drill the door or use the keycard if they tied or killed the auctioneer before he fled the scene. They then hack the computer to display the digits of the code. The objective of the heist, the mysterious tablet, is locked behind a strong glass panel. To remove it, they must acquire a blowtorch from one of the closets in the mansion and use it on the four corners of the panel. With the tablet bagged, the crew must either go back to the limo in stealth, or wait to be extracted by Bile in loud. Strategy *The heist favors one player masking up and disabling the power to the metal detectors, and the rest walking in unmasked. *Using the glass cutter to take an artifact can reveal where the zipline is placed, but this must be done before accessing the auctioneer's office. If done after, the zipline will not reveal until players retrieve the tablet. *The ladder asset is almost essential for a successful stealth run, especially in solo, but can be overlooked if the crew decides to go loud. Similarly, the glass cutter is required only for securing all loot in stealth (as all display cases and windows are alarmed), and can be ignored entirely if going loud or if additional loot is not desired. *The security room is always on the ground floor. After it is opened, there is a chance that a patrolling guard may walk inside. *The power boxes can spawn on either floor. On the second floor, they will always be on the same side of the floor, though typically in different rooms. If they spawn in the auction hall, they can be on the same side of the room (on the pillars, facing away from the crowd) or on opposite sides. *Players must use caution when maneuvering in the auction hall, as there is little space to hide. They must also be sure to always sprint, as civilians will become fully alerted of any slower movement. *The blowtorch or power box may spawn in a closet next to the front desk. If players receive this spawn, they are encouraged to quickly sprint around the piano, hugging the wall. Moving behind the piano is also an option, but this can be complicated if players receive a spawn where a civilian is directly in front of the piano. Moving through the lobby has a much higher chance of detection, as there is a civilian and two guards that do not move from the lobby. *The vault may spawn in one of three positions in the storage room, close to either entrance or in the middle. Players will typically need to pacify at least one civilian, as their spawns correlate with the vault placement. Players may hide the civilians behind a large drafting table in the back left corner of the room, but due to guard patrols that change when the storage room opens, it is recommended to kill the civilians instead. *You can use the zipline to remove body bags off the map, alternatively they may be thrown from the side of the building. Variations #The power box to disabling the metal detectors will be on the left or right of the mansion entrance. #The ladder asset will be placed on the right or left of the mansion entrance. #Security box locations are different. #Vault door could be in one of three locations in the storage room. #Each of the three closet door contents will be different each time, housing the blowtorch, power panel or nothing. Mayhem+ Changes *All cameras are Titan cameras. *40% chance for SWAT Turret to spawn on Very Hard & Overkill, 50% on Mayhem and Death Wish and 100% on Death Sentence. Lore The FBI Files The Boston PD has sent us a report about an incident apparently involving the Payday crew during an unlisted auction of recently discovered antiques from the Shacklethorne Expedition shipwreck. It is not clear how this event is connected to the other incidents surrounding the Clowns at this time. Bugs The auctioneer can not be taken as hostage after he reaches the switchbox, but guards detect him as intimated civilian and will sound the alarm. Gage Courier Packages Achievements & Trophies Trivia *The title of this heist, as well as the mansion and late Arctic expeditionary it was named after are possible references to the ill-fated 20th century Irish polar explorer . *The Shacklethorne Estate is based on several different mansions situated in , taking design elements from , , , and . *Like Henry's Rock, Duke narrates the CRIME.NET heist briefing, discusses the location with Locke in the heist intro, and has its soundtrack composed by Gustavo Coutinho. *Duke may comment he feels like he is "heisting an novel" in one of the heist intros, likely referring to the Lovecraft short story " ", wherein three robbers try to take the treasure of an old house. In another intro, he remarks "If the guests smell of fish, I suggest getting the hell out of here," referring to the Lovecraft novella , wherein a race of fish-like humanoids known as the force a town of humans to sacrifice themselves to them and breed with them. Finally, the achievement "Even Death May Die", is a paraphrasing of "That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons even death may die.", an in-universe quote from "The Call of Cthulhu". **Upon entering the building, Locke may comment on the possibility of rats in the walls. This is a reference to the Lovecraft short story " ". *In the heist, the heister's normal outfits are replaced with tuxedos. Most of the heisters wear all-black tuxedos, while Dallas, Clover, Bonnie, Jiro, and Sydney wear black-and-white tuxedos. *This is the first heist contracted by Locke that can be completed in either loud or stealth. *The Icebreaker website claims that the "Astrolabe" artifact is the centerpiece of the auction, while in the actual heist the item is tiny and stored in a display case about a third the size of the others. *The song played on the piano in the auction hall is by . Gallery Video Payday 2 - Trick Of The Trade (Shacklethorne Auction Track) Payday 2 - Trick Of The Trade (Assault Extended) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists Category:Heists contracted by Locke